Rookies: Konoha University
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: Some how, they all got accepted to the same University. Only Hinata was forced to attend a different school to take over her family's business. Eventually, she gets to join her friends at KU where love and drama awaits her.
1. Welcome to KU

**Hey guys so I decided to try a University fic. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

 **Prolouge**

* * *

 **Last day of school-Senior year**

 **Leaf prep High**

 **Lunch**

Naruto came running down the hall at full speed, finally grinding to a halt in front his raven-haired best friend Sasuke.

"Is there never a day where you're trying to hurt yourself or the people around you? It's the last day of High school, no one wants to look back and remember their final days being spent in a hospital." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pointed behind Naruto, who turned to see the number of people he barreled over.

"Sorry!" He called out to them sheepishly.

The only replies he received were angry grumbling and obscene gestures.

"Anyway, my letters finally came! I'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed waving the manila envelope he'd just received from his advisor.

The students would apply for colleges and the colleges send back the acceptance letters to the high school, where the advisors would put them all into manila envelopes and return them to the students once all letters were received.

" Great. I got mines too, let's go meet the others." Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelped.

They made their way to their usual lunch meeting spot, under a huge oak tree in the middle of the school grounds, where the rest of their friends, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru and chouji were waiting. They had all agreed to open their college acceptance letters together on the last day of school.

"Alright is everyone ready? One, Two THREE!" Ino exclaimed. All of them ripped open their envelopes to see what schools they got accepted too.

"Yosh! I got into Konoha University!"Lee started.

"Same." Added Shikamaru.

"ME too!" Said Tenten.

"I got into KU too!" Ino piped.

"I as well." Neji said.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled.

" I've been accepted too." Said Hinata.

"Us too!" Chouji, Sakura, Kiba and Shino said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke who had yet to say anything.

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I got into KU as well." He said.

The group cheered.

Konoha University was one of the top 5 elite schools in all of the Fire Nation. With the biggest campus out of all 5.

"Did any one else get accepted anywhere else?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I got into Katon Institute, Suna University, Senju Polytechnic and Almost every other college in this country." Shikamaru yawned. And poured out the contents of his envelope to show the large amount of acceptance letters he'd received.

"Damn being a genius really pays off! Especially to get into Senju that's the top engineering school in all of Konoha!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru simply shrugged.

"I also got into Senju." Sasuke said waving his letter in the air.

"Well of course you did Sasuke-kun you're amazing!" Sakura said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ano- I was accepted to Katon Institute as well." Hinata piped up.

"That's great Hinata-chan!" Kiba said with a thumbs up.

"So what are you guys going to choose?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not interested in Engineering so I'll probably go to KU. It's also too much work to make new friends." Shikamaru said.

Ino and chouji trapped in a bear hug.

"I knew you couldn't bear to part with us!" Ino exclaimed.

"I...Can't...breathheeee!" Shikamaru forced.

"I think I'm going to KU as well." Hinata said with a smiled.

Everyone cheered. Sasuke smirked.

Once again everyone turned to Sasuke to await his response.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well KU has the program I want soo..."

"I knew it!"Naruto yelled. "You love us too much!"

Actually, he only said yes because a certain raven-haired girl would be there as well. Nobody knew this, but as the years went by he developed a strong curiosity of the Hyuuga girl, which turned into a crush. But he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even Naruto. He just never acted on it because She had a crush on the Idiot. College would be a whole new ball game though.

"In your dreams, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Alright, we're all going to Konoha University! No one can stop us!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke Pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe I'm about to possibly spend the rest of my life with you idiots." He groaned.

"Don't forget, party at my place tonight! It's the first night of the rest of our lives!"

* * *

 **Sakura's house**

 **8pm**

The whole squad was together at Sakura's house. Naruto managed to convince his godfather to buy alcohol for him and his friends. The drinks flowed freely. and someone turned up the music. Hinata and Tenten brought the food and everyone ate to their heart's content. It was a night filled with fun and happiness.

Lee suddenly stood up on a table and raised his red cup in the air.

"Attention everyone!" Lee called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the bowl cut headed boy.

"Let's give a toast! For the days of our youth are only beginning! As we embark on this journey of youth and higher education I hope we continue to stay friends until the sun sets on our lives. To Forever!" Lee said.

Ino was the first to lift her cup. "To Forever!" She said with a large smile on her face.

"I'm not gonna lie, I really do love you guys. I can't believe we've known each other since grade school and now we get to move on together too. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. " Sakura Said as she raised her own cup. "To Forever"

"To forever! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, joining Lee on the table.

One by one everyone raised their cups, except for Hinata who looked down seemingly embarrassed.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"She won't be joining us at KU" Neji answered.

"What? Why not?" exclaimed Naruto.

"M-my father wants me to attend Katon Institute, he wants me to take over the family business, and Katon is the top business school in the country so I must attend there, I just hope we'll all continue to stay friends." Hinata said sadly.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Even Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed. His parents had actually wanted him to go to Katon but he didn't want to be a part of the business. His brother Itachi could have that.

"That's bullshit! Is that what you really want to do?" Kiba asked.

Hinata didn't respond. She simply lifted her cup.

"To Forever."

* * *

 **August**

 **Sasuke's house**

Everyone met up at Sasuke's house as they all prepared to leave for Konoha University. They rented a van where they would ride in for the 4-hour drive. Sasuke would drive the van, while Neji drove the Uhaul they rented with all their belongings, accompanied by tenten.

All the parents Stood outside of Sasuke's home hugging and crying and saying their goodbyes to their children.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"She went for early admissions at Katon institute. Neji answered.

Fukagu shot Sasuke a look which Sasuke ignored.

"Well I do hope you all stay friends, college life can be crazy. It must suck being the only one not going with her friends." Mikoto mused.

"Hinata is a strong girl. And our bonds are too strong to anything to get between so you needn't' worry." Neji Replied.

"How cute." Mikoto said, pinching neji's cheek.

"Alright guys Group photo!" Kushina exclaimed.

All the teens groaned and shuffled together.

"Alright everyone say UNIVERSITY!" She said as she focused the camera.

"UNIVERSITY" All but Sasuke and Shino cried.

CLICK

"We have to go," Sasuke said once Kushina finally put the camera down.

The teens loaded themselves into the van and Neji and Tenten got in the truck and they headed off as the parents waved from a distance.

"Aww man I can't believe this!" Naruto said.

"I know right I'm so excited I could just scream!" Sakura added.

4 Hours later, most of the people in the van were asleep.

They soon approached who large black iron gates with KU on them.

"Wake up everyone we're here." Sasuke called out.

Ino and Sakura squealed with delight and the other groaned from being woken up from their nap.

They've finally made it.

* * *

 **Ok guys so here's the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring. Everything will get juicier starting the next chapter, as this was an intro. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and feel free to PM any ideas or suggestions that you might have.**

Thank you!


	2. Classes and confessions

**Hinata is not as shy in my story, she only stutters when she's embarrassed or flustered.**

 **Sasuke might seem a little out of character but only around Hinata.**

 **Enjoy, Please review.**

 ****** **There's a time skip in this chapter**

* * *

Two Years later...

Hinata smiled excitedly as she arrived at the gates of Konoha University. Some how she managed to convince her father that Katon University just wasn't worth it anymore. It was full of snooty stuck up rich kids who thought they were better than everyone. She would rather be with her friends then be surrounded by people like that. The vibes just didn't sit well with her. So after many months of convincing, her father agreed to let her switch schools on the codition that she graduate on the top of her class. Easy enough.

As she entered the school she was blown away by the size of the campus. It was twice as big as Katon, and everyone seemed genuinely happy. It seemed there were many activities available, unlike katon. But more importantly she ached to see her friends. She made her way to the office to meet with an advisor and create her schedule. After, she was assigned a welcome buddy to show her around campus and help her settle. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes bounded up to her outside the office.

"Hey welcome to Konoha University! My name is Ami and I'll be showing you around!" She said.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Hinata." Hinata replied.

"Come on we got a lot of ground to cover!" Ami replied and began walking off.

Hinata followed quickly after her.

Ami showed her the many different buildings and labs, there was even a student center with a game room and Tvs and other activities. There was a huge gym, and an Olympic sized swimming pool. They finally arrived near the dorms.

"Do you know where you'll be staying?" Ami asked.

"Um..The West wing I think.." Hinata mused.

"Have you thought about any clubs or sororities you'd like to join? Did they have at your old school?" Ami asked.

Hinata suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. How many questions would this girl ask?

"I haven't thought about any clubs yet, maybe swimming if anything because I like to swim, and they didn't have much at my school. And most of the sororities/fraternities there were based on who had more money. Not my scene." Hinata responded.

"Wow. Sounds like Katon." Ami said.

"It was."

"Wow well you made the right choice transferring here! Let me tell you about some of these clubs, This fraternity is called Roku, she said pointing to a traditional looking building. They are very much into martial arts and Kendo." Ami said.

Ami prattled on about all of the different clubs and groups as they moved along. There had to be almost 50 different groups here! Hinata noticed a huge building that was slightly bigger than all of the ones they saw so far. It had the japanese Kanji for fire on the front. Ami walked right past it.

"Um Ami-san?" Hinata spoke.

Ami stopped and turned towards Hinata.

Hinata pointed to the huge mansion-like home. "What about that one?"

"Oh that one? Well those are the rookies, they came here last year and became the most popular people on campus. But their group is tight knit no one has been able to join the group. That's why I walked past because there;s no way you wouldve been able to get in." Ami said. Her eyes moved to someone behind them.

"Don't look to fast, but there's one of them right there." Ami said.

Hinata spun around.

"I said don't look to fast now he's coming this way! That's Naruto Uzumaki! He's one of the leaders along with Sasuke Uchiha, Do not mess with them!" Ami exclaimed frantically.

Hinata's eyes widened and her heart began to race.

"What?"

"Hinata-chan is that you?" Naruto said.

Hinata froze.

"You too know each other?" Ami asked in Disbelief.

"Know each other? We grew up together!" Naruto said as he slung his arm around a tomato faced Hinata.

Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"Wow well so much for not getting in. Any way I guess my job is done here." Ami said.

"Thank you for everything!" Hinata said as she was dragged away by Naruto.

"Come on lets go tell the others!" Naruto said.

He burst the doors of the Rookies house open.

"I come Bearing GIFTS!" He shouted.

Everyone just groaned.

"This better be goo-" Sakura stopped as she noticed the blue-haired figure trying to hide behind Naruto.

"Is that Hinata?!" Sakura asked jumping up.

Hinata poked her head out from behind Naruto.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Neji said.

"I just tranfered here today." Hinata.

"That's amazing! The band's back together! Tenten cheered.

They all proceeded to hug her until she toppeled over and they fell on top of her.

"Tch. Idiots." Sasuke said from his seat on the couch.

He stepped over everyone and reached his hand out to Hinata.

"Welcome to the Rookies Hyuga." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Hinata took his hand.

"Thank you." She said softly with a blush on her face.

"Well we need to celebrate!" Ino said. She runs into the kitchen and pulls out 2 bottles of liquor and some cups.

She poured out a shot for everyone.

"Now our circle is complete! To forever!" Ino said

"To forever!"everyone else cried and took the shot. Then everyone cheered and proceeded to hug Hinata again.

Sasuke just leaned against a wall and watched them. This was perfect. Now that she was here there was nothing that could stop him now from making Hinata his. Naruto was too much of an Idiot and didn't deserve her. Hinata was perfection, and he would settle for nothing less.

* * *

The next two days were spent helping Hinata move in all her belongings and setting up her room. Each person had their own room in the house. Finally classes started and she hoped that her professors weren't as rigorous as the ones at Katon. It turns out the Professors at KU were nothing like Katon. In fact, they were insane. Each professor she had so far were either crazy or creepy or eccentric to the point where it should be illegal.

She walked into her last class for the and looked around for a seat. There had to be like 60 people in this class! Finally she spotted familiar dark locks sitting in the back of the room. As if feeling her eye on him, Sasuke looked up as saw Hinata standing there. He motioned to the empty seat beside him and she hurriedly moved to sit. Sasuke fought to suppress his smirk. It seemed Kami was working in his favor.

"Hey Sasuke-san! It's nice to know someone in at least one of my classes." Hinata said.

"Just Sasuke."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"we're friends right? Call me Sasuke, no 'san' " Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, of course Sasuke." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke allowed the smirk to grace his features.

"So have you taken Professor Hatake before?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. He's always late so you don't have to worry about getting here on time everyday." Sasuke responded.

"Oh ok." Hinata said.

True enough, The Professor walked in 30 mins later.

He had gray hair and wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Hinata looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Good Afternoon class. Clear your desks we are going to have a pop quiz." Kakashi said.

"What?!" the students yelled.

Even Hinata looked shocked but Sasuke didn't even seem disturbed in the slightest.

"Don't worry, this is just how he separates the weak from the strong and ive seen your marks in school you'll be fine." Sasuke said to Hinata.

That seemed to visibly calm her a bit.

Professor began handing out the quiz. Upon reaching Sasuke and Hinata he nodded at Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi." Sasuke responded.

Hinata looked at the two of them quizzically before she decided to file it under the "I don't even want to know" category.

Kakashi turned to Hinata. "Welcome to Konoha University Hinata, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Ignoring Sasuke's glare and placing the quiz on her desk he walked away before Hinata could ask how he already knew who she was.

They finished the quiz and then Kakashi let them out for the day since it was the first class.

"So what are you doing now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I was going to just go back to the house since I'm done for the ?" Hinata responded.

"I'm kind of hungry, I was going to hit up this this Soba spot off-campus. You want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"Um sure why not?" Hinata answered.

Sasuke smirked.

They were walking towards the parking lot when a female bounded up to them with some flyers in her hand. She eyed Hinata up and down before turning to Sasuke.

"Are the rookies playing at the winter storm this year?" She asked.

The Winter storm was a huge show they did on campus every year before Christmas break. They called it the Winter storm because there would be campus-wide snowball fight right after.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

" How many sets?"

"Give us 3." Sasuke replied.

"Great! Can't wait!" The girl said.

Sasuke then grabbed Hinata and walked off.

They finally arrived at Sasuke's car and Sasuke held the door open for her. Sasuke got in then they went on their way.

"You guys have a band?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we were playing around in one of the music rooms on campus and it turns out we're all musically inclined." Sasuke asked.

"Who's in the band?" Asked Hinata.

"Naruto is lead singer and 2nd guitar, I'm on lead guitar, kiba on drums, Neji on Piano and Tenten on bass." He said.

"Wow that's amazing! Naruto can really sing?" Hinata asked with a blush on her face.

Sasuke frowned but responded nonetheless.

"Yeah he's great actually." Sasuke said.

"That's just soo cool." Hinata said.

"I sing too but I just never liked being front and center. So I write most of the songs." Sasuke quickly added.

"Really? You have to let me read some of them! You must be really good!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Yeah, well I'm a man of many talents." Sasuke responded with a smirk and winked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed. Was Sasuke flirting with her? No she was probably imagining things. He is being awfully nice though.

They finally pulled up to the restaurant and went inside. They ordered their food and sat in silence for a few minutes until Hinata spoke up.

"Why are being so nice to me? I know we're friends but we weren't all that...close I mean...Never mind.." Hinata said

She didn't want to sound mean or anything or make it seem like she didn't appreciate his kindness.

Sasuke took a sip of his water and looked back at Hinata. The question surprised him honestly, although he knew exactly the reason he was acting the way he was he couldn't tell her that just yet.

"Is it so wrong to try to get to know my friends better?" Sasuke responded with a fake look of hurt.

"No!N-no T-that's not what I meant I did not mean to offend you! I'm sorry Sasuke!" Hinata sputtered.

"It's Fine." Sasuke said.

"No it isn't I should have not questioned your motives. And If it's ok with you, I'd like to get to know you better as well." Hinata said with a small smile.

Hook, Line and Sinker.

Sasuke let a small smile escape.

"That's good to hear, I'm looking forward to knowing you better." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed. Sasuke had such a nice smile. It made her wonder why he didn't do it more often. Wait why was she thinking such things? She shook the thoughts away and they continued their meal.

* * *

Later that night...

The sound of incessant knocking broke her concentration as she worked on one of her assignments. She opened her bedroom door to reveal Ino, Sakura and Tenten all clad in their pajamas and snacks in hand. This could only mean one thing.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" the girls shouted and entered the room.

The girls informed Hinata of all the things that happened while she was away. Then Ino clapped her hands.

"Alright lets get down to the dirty dirt!" She said.

"The what?" Hinata asked.

"Rumor has it you went on a date with Sasuke today is it true?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed and sputtered. "N-No! No it wasn't like that. We had the same class and then went out for dinner after that's all!"

Meanwhile...

The guys were in the game room in an intense game of Air hockey. Sasuke was facing off with Naruto.

"They've been going at it for 5 minutes straight!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well you know how competative they get." Chouji said.

"So Sasuke." Naruto stared.

"What is it loser?" Sasuke responded.

"I heard you went on a date with Hinata today." Naruto said.

CLUNK

In went the puck giving Naruto the Win.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"Woah woah woah what's this about taking my cousin out?" Neji said.

"It wasn't a date, we had the same class together and we were both hungry so we went to get food. I swear you guys run with every rumor." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So it wasn't a date then?" Naruto said.

"No it wasn't asshole." Sasuke said, clearly upset about the loss.

The mere mention of the Hyuga female's name caused him to lose focus for that one split second.

Naruto looked at him quizzically then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then, Rematch?!" Naruto asked.

"No I'm tired." Sasuke said making his way up the stairs toward his room leaving a bunch of confused guys downstairs.

Soon enough they started up their game again.

As Sasuke walked down the long hallway he heard the sound of females giggling. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Girls and their slumber parties.

"So tell us about your day with Sasuke!" He heard one of them squeal. Probably Sakura. He stopped in his tracks to hear Hinata's response. He was never one to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

"Guys it's not that big of a deal just two friends going out for dinner. We just talked and he says he wants to get to know me better since we never really did back in the day." Hinata responded.

All the other girls squealed.

"Maybe he likes you!" Ino suggested.

"Yeah right, why would he like me?" Hinata almost whispered.

Sasuke had half a mind to barge in there and show her how much he wanted her. But it was too soon.

"What do you mean? You're gorgeous!" Tenten added.

"Yeah and you're super smart and talented." Sakura said.

"That's really sweet of you guys, but I don't think he would like me and besides...I..like someone else." Hinata said.

Sasuke's stomach twisted at that. He knew very well who she was talking about but it didn't change the fact that it bothered him greatly.

"Who?!" Sakura asked.

"Promise you guys won't tell?" Hinata said nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Who are we gonna tell, each other? Now spill!" Ino said.

"It's N-N-"

"Naruto?!" Ino finished for her.

Ino and Tenten threw their heads back in laughter.

"For a second there we thought you meant someone else. We know about your crush everyone does, except the idiot himself!" Tenten said.

"Was I really that obvious?" Hinata asked.

"You damn near used to stalk him in middle school!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata blushed.

"But it's ok! He's a great guy we'll help you get with him! Right girls?" Ino said with a thumbs up.

"Right!" Tenten said.

They turned to Sakura who was looking the other way and playing with a strand of her bubble gum hair.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Um actually...I have a confession." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Um..I'm really sorry...Hinata...but Naruto isnt...available..." Sakura said slowly.

Hinata's heart dropped. She should have expected this. Maybe if she came with the rest of the group maybe she would have had a chance.

"Wait you and Naruto?!" Ino shrieked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tenten said.

"It sorta just happened. We haven't told anyone yet, not even Sasuke knows." Sakura explained.

Well he knows now. Sasuke silently cheered. With Naruto no longer a threat this should make things much easier.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura apologized.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. I just hope you two are happy, and that is all that can't help who you fall in love with." Hinata said.

Although she was disappointed, she would not show it. As long as Naruto was happy then she would be too.

"Thank you Hina-chan!" Sakura said pulling the flustered girl into a hug.

"At least now you can have Sasuke all to your self! Tenten Joked.

The girls laughed at the ever growing blush on Hinata's face.

Sasuke smirked as he walked away from the girls room into his own.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

 **Hey Guys I hoped you liked it! The romance might be a little slow at first but will pick up the pace in later chapters. Please review and PM any suggestions or ideas you might have! Thank You!**


	3. Brunch is life

**Hope you enjoy, This chapter will be fluffy-ish. Emphasis on Ish.**

* * *

As the semester went on, Sasuke made it a ritual for him and Hinata to go out for dinner after Hatake's class every week. The others had their suspicions but Sasuke waved it off. Sasuke learned many things about Hinata as they got to know each other. He learned that Hinata loved to cook and write and she had a soft spot, or at least more of an obsession with sweets. Especially cinnamon buns. He also learned to NOT try and come between her and her cinnamon buns. Never.

As Sasuke laid on his bed he smirked to himself happy with the progress he's made with the Hyuuga. He would've went in for the kill already but He didn't want to scare her or rush her. Especially after finding out the guy you were in love with for years is dating one of your best friends. Although Hinata and him have grown closer over the last couple of weeks, Hinata seems to be only interested in a platonic relationship. He would have to find a way to change her mindset on him. He didn't want to ask anyone for advice, because then he'd have to admit he was having trouble getting a girl and his pride wouldn't allow it. So for the meanwhile, he'd just wing it until she showed some sort of Interest in him.

Groaning, Sasuke got up and headed towards his en-suite bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Hinata woke up early and decided to surprise her friends with brunch. Even though she was gone for two years they accepted her back in without missing a beat and treated her as if she never even left. Especially Sasuke. Sasuke was always sort of to himself most of the time, but he was different when he was with her. She could probably even think of him as a best friend at this point. She smiled to herself and began prepping to cook.

It was Saturday so she knew most of them wouldn't get up until 10. She didn't know if she should make waffles or pancakes, so she made both. She made fried some bacon and eggs and sausages and even some fish. She kept it all in the food warmer and began to prepare some rice and a pot of miso soup. As the soup and rice cooked she entered the fridge and pulled out some fruits to cut up into a fruit salad. She had to keep the options open, after all she was cooking for twelve.

* * *

Coming out the Shower, Sasuke began to pull his shirt over his head when a delicious smell hit his nose. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs to find the source of the heavenly smell of food. He stopped at the kitchen entry way at the sigh before him. There was food of all kinds laid out on the table and his mouth instantly watered. He looked up and let a smirk escape at the sight of Hinata in front of the sink washing dishes. She wore a frilly purple apron and she swayed softly as she hummed while she cleaned. Sasuke had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and swaying with her as he kissed her softly.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke pulled himself out of his thoughts and gave Hinata a small smile.

"Good Morning Hime." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed. "I told you not to call me that!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"So what's all this for? This looks amazing!" Sasuke said.

"I wanted to surprise everyone! You guys have welcomed me go wonderfully and treated me like I never even left. I just wanted to show my gratitude." Hinata answered.

"It's called Friendship Hime, it's not something you pay back." Sasuke responded as he stole a piece of bacon.

"I mean, I guess but I just wanted to do something nice for everybody!" Hinata said.

"I guess that's fine."Sasuke said as he tried to take another piece but Hinata swatted his hand away.

"Especially you! With how you've been so great to me...I consider you my best friend." Hinata said biting her lip.

An unpleasant feeling pooled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Not only was he in the friend zone, but he was a Best friend. While he was flattered, it was one step away of being considered a "brother to her" and that would not fly. He was ripped out of his thought was he felt something warm press against him. Hinata had hugged him.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he slowly wrapped his arms back around her. It took all his willpower to not push her against the counter top and start kissing her senselessly. Her skin was so soft and she smelled of lavender and vanilla. Why couldn't she understand what she was doing to him? At this point he knew he had more than a crush on her. But he couldn't say the "L" word just yet.

"What smells so good?" a gruff voice said.

They quickly released each other as Kiba followed by Chouji walked into the kitchen.

"Woah Hinata did you do this?" Couji asked with stars in his eyes.

Hinata nodded shyly.

Soon enough everyone came down and they began eating.

"Hinata thisf ig delihgous!" Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

Hinata giggled and blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Everyone ate happily. Ino made some homemade mimosas for everyone to "complement" the brunch.

"Aw man It's really great when we're together like this reminds me of old times back in high school! Let our youthfulness never waver!" Lee exclaimed.

"What he said! Hey remember that time we found all those pictures of Ino back in her pageant days and posted them all over the school as a prank!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah! And she had that crazy hairstyle?! She looked like a 1970s tv wife!" Kiba asid howling with laughter.

"That was you?!" Ino said angrily.

Naruto and Kiba suddenly stopped laughing as they realized they just ratted themselves out. It was too late to escape before Ino punched the both of them in their heads.

"Idiots." Shikamaru said.

"Hey remember that time we all got really bad tans the summer before senior year?" Tenten asked.

Everyone shuddered

Sakura came to school one day with a gorgeous tan and convinced every one else to. There was a mishap and long story short everyone was as orange as Naruto's favorite jacket for a month.

Everyone laughed at the memory.

"Remember when we got arrested for breaking into Principal Tsunade's house on a dare?" Chouji piped in.

It was a game of truth and dare gone horribly wrong. Naruto was the unluckly person to recieve the dare and was trapped in a closet because Tsunade came home early and his Godfather, Jiraiya who was a good friend of Tsunade happened to be there too. He couldn't get out without getting caught so the other's attempted to arrest them. Long story short they were all arrested but were bailed out by Jiraiya.

"Oh I got one! Remember that time Sasuke dated that girl sophomore year here and it turned out she was a lesbian?!" Kiba asked.

The entire tabled howled with laughter and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Oh man that was such a blow to the ego!" Ino said.

Hinata giggled softly.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious! The girl cheated on Sasuke so Sasuke dated another girl as revenge and it turned out the two were lovers.!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke turned to Hinata who looked mortified.

Sasuke turned away and crossed his arms.

"Tch, I still fucked though." Sasuke muttered.

The table grew quiet.

Sasuke silently cursed to himself.

"The both of them?" Neji asked.

"At the same time." Sasuke said, trying to regain some of his pride.

The was a beat of silence before Naruto and Kiba whooped and high-fived each other.

"Sasuke you are the GOAT!" Kiba yelled.

"I didn't think you could come back from that but I think you just did." Naruto said.

The other girls looked mortified and Shikamaru and Neji tried to supress their smirks.

Chouji kept eating and Shino remained impassive.

"What do you mean by goat?" Lee asked.

His question went unanswered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the antics. He peeked at Hinata out the corner of his eyes and noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Sasuke you whore!" Ino yelled.

"How does that make me a whore? And it was only once I haven't been with anyone since." Sasuke said looking offended.

"Really what about that brunette or that blue haired girl that looked just like Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Please do not mention my cousins name." Neji said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hinata blushed like crazy and Sakura and Ino wiggled their eyebrows at each other.

"I didn't have sex with any of them, only a few dates." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto and grabbing him by the neck.

"Stop airing out my fucking business dumbass." Sasuke said before slamming Naruto's face into the plate of fish and calmly returning to his seat.

Sasuke crossed his arms once again with a frown on his face.

"Sasuke's promiscuity aside, we had alot of great time in high school and our first two years here at KU. Everyday was like a movie." Tenten said.

"Oh how great it is to reminisce about the our golden times! " Lee cried.

Golden times...

Cogs began whirring in Sasuke's head at the phrase as an idea popped in his head. He got up and left and went to his room.

"Uh oh Looks like Sasuke's mad." Kiba snickered.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's retreating form worriedly. She would go talk to him once she finished cleaning up.

* * *

As Sasuke wrote vigorously into a red notebook he suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.

He sucked his teeth and opened the door to come face to face with Hinata.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said motioning for her to enter his room.

Hinata had never been in his room before but it was very clean. She came in slowly and Sasuke closed the door behind them. His heart thumping erratically.

"Are you mad?" Hinata asked.

"No. But you probably think I'm some sort of man whore." Sasuke responded with a chuckle.

"I don't think so. And whatever happened is in the past now." Hinata said with a small smile.

"You are too nice for your own good." Sasuke said, eliciting a giggle from the Hyuga female.

"Are you writing?" Hinata asked pointing to his notebook.

"Yeah, I got an idea for a song, so I came to write them that's why I left. I have to get them down right away as it comes to me." Sasuke said.

"Can I read it?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. no one reads or hears my songs until they are complete." Sasuke said.

"Pleaseee!" Hinata said with a pout on her face.

"I don't care how cute you are my word is law." Sasuke said turning his face away from Hinata's bubble eyes.

"Can I at least hear one of your songs?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata who continued to pout and use her bubble eyes.

"Ugh, fine, I'll play one song for you." Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Hinata said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata was too cute for her own good.

"But not here." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked at him quizically and then let out a squeak when he grabbed her arm and led her out the room. Then turned down the hall and down three flights of stairs into a large room full of instrument and recording equipment.

"This is where we practice. It's sound proofed so we don't bother any one. " Sasuke explained and watched Hinata look at everything in awe and curiosity.

Sasuke opened a laptop and set up the instrumental and a microphone.

Hinata clapped her hands gleefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"When I give you the thumbs- up press the space bar to start the music. I can't believe I'm about to do this." Sasuke said as he adjusted the microphone stand.

He stood behind the mic and took a deep breath. He gave Hinata the thumbs up and then he began singing.

 _Do I look lonely?_  
 _I see the shadows on my face_

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke's began to sing.

 _People have told me I don't look the same_  
 _Maybe I lost weight_  
 _I'm playing hooky with the best of the best_  
 _Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too_  
 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he let the music take over him.

 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Letting the water fall_  
 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Seems so fitting for_  
 _Happily ever after (woo)_  
 _How could I ask for more?_  
 _A lifetime of laughter_  
 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

A huge smile grew on Hinata's face. Sasuke's voice was so velvety and smooth, like he belonged on broadway. It was so perfect. She was so entranced she didn't notice Naruto enter the room.

He heard the singing and came in and was shocked to see Sasuke singing.

 _I'm cutting my mind off_  
 _Feels like my heart is going to burst_  
 _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_  
 _And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_  
 _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_  
 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Letting the water fall_  
 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Seems so fitting for_  
 _Happily ever after (woo)_  
 _How could I ask for more?_  
 _A lifetime of laughter_  
 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Letting the water fall_  
 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Seems so fitting for_  
 _Happily ever after (woo)_  
 _How could I ask for more?_  
 _A lifetime of laughter_  
 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor._

The music stopped and Sasuke finally opened his eyes.

Hinata clapped enthusiastically.

"Sasuke that was absolutely-

"FUCKING AMAZING!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke and Hinata both whipped their heads around to see Naruto there in a thumbs up pose.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked agitated.

"I was looking for you then I heard the singing. I knew you had a voice but Sasuke you're great why don't you sing too?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the better showman." Sasuke said.

"Well you're the better singer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop you're making me blush." Sasuke said giving Naruto a playful punch on the arm.

"Come on, you have to sing at the Winter storm this year!" Naruto whined.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke said as he put the equiment away.

Hinata clapped gleefully and Naruto cheered and ran to share the good news.

"So what did you think about the song?" Sasuke asked.

"It was beautiful, it also sounded very personal. Was it about someone?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Does this person know how you feel?" Hinata inquired.

"Not even a clue."

"You have to sing to her and let her know how you feel before it's too late!" Hinata said.

"I already did, she still doesn't get it though." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk out the room.

Hinata quickly followed after him. She felt a pang of sympathy for Sasuke, after all she waited too long and now Naruto was with someone else. Despite his coughwhorecough days, he deserves a chance a love. Hinata decided that she would help Sasuke confess to his girl.

"So do I know this girl?" Hinata asked walking alongside him.

She followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed two beers out the fridge and then out into the backyard. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs and handed the other beer to Hinata.

"You might." He answered.

"What's she like?"

"She has the kindest heart in the world. She's beautiful and loves sweets. We were never close but I'm trying to get to know her better in hopes that maybe she may fall for me too." Sasuke admitted.

"She sounds like a great girl. And as your best friend I'll help you woo her!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke snorted and took a sip of his beer.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered shaking his head. Hinata had no clue what she was getting herself into.

"Can you tell me her name?" Hinata asked.

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know who she is?" Hinata said.

"Figure it out. I'll give you a hint, she went to our high school." Sasuke said, standing up and walking back inside leaving a dumbfounded Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke spent the rest of the weekend holed in his room writing. Hinata tried wracking her brain to figure out who the mystery girl was, she sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sasuke on the other hand was pleased with the turn of events. He smirked to himself. He thought the dobe was oblivious but it seems someone else just beat his high score. He was probably a coward for just not going for it but this seemed more fun.

He just hoped she figured it out soon, and that no one else come along the way.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

Hinata hurried through the halls late for her next class, as she turned a corner she ran into something and let out a shriek as they both tumbled to the floor.

"Oww.." Hinata said as she rubbed her head. A tanned hand appeared in front of her and she took it.

After being helped up she dusted off her clothes and then suddenly bowed her head.

"I am so so sorry! I hope you aren't hurt!" Hinata cried.

"Hey, relax, it was an accident. I'm fine. It'll take alot more than a beautiful girl to take me down." He said.

Hinata finally looked up at him her cheeks blazing. He had red hair and eyes the color of jade.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku, I haven't seen you around before are you new?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "I just transferred here this semester. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said.

"Ah so you're Neji's cousin. Are you in a hurry?" Gaara asked.

"Kind of. I'm late for class." Hinata said.

"Oh then let me not hold you any further. But if you're not busy later, do you think you could have dinner with me?" Gaara asked.

Hinata blushed as red as Gaara hair. He was very straightforward. Sasuke should take notes.

"Um, sure, it'll be my treat since I bumped into you." Hinata offered.

"If you want. Meet me out in the quad around 6 ok?" Gaara said.

"Ok. I have to go now, Its was nice meeting you!" Hinata said before running off.

Her heart was racing but she knew it wasn't from running.

Gaara let a smile escape. What luck to run into someone so beautiful. He decided why not just go for it. He just hoped she wasn't crazy or that she didn't already have a boyfriend.

* * *

 **OK Guys hoped you liked it! Please review!**

 **Song: Death of a bachelor- Panic! at the Disco**


	4. Transparent

**Hope you enjoy, This chapter will be fluffy-ish. Emphasis on Ish.**

* * *

Hinata checked her phone after she left her last class for the day. It was 5:45. She had 15 minutes to meet Gaara at the Quad for dinner. It wasn't a far walk so she took her time. Hinata found herself feeling a little nervous. This wasn't a date right? She hoped he didn't take it more than what is was. Although he did call her beautiful. Hinata let out a deep breath. She would just go along with it and see what happened.

Sasuke was walking on his way to his next class when he spotted a familiar head of Indigo hair. Smirked to himself he made a beeline for Hinata.

"Hey Hime-chan!" Sasuke called out.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and blushed.

Some people looked at the two and whispered amongst themselves.

Why was The Sasuke calling some girl Hime-chan?

Sasuke walked up to Hinata with a grin.

"Sasuke-kun I told you not to call me that." Hinata whispered harshly.

"It suits you." Sasuke responded, poking her on the forehead.

"P-people are staring!" Hinata stammered.

"Let them. In fact we should give them a show." Sasuke said pulling Hinata close to him.

Hinata's face was as red as the fire insignia in the middle of campus. Did he really just do that? He was so close. Hinata noted briefly that he smelled of cinnamon. It was really nice. And he was Warm, really warm.

But he was crazy! Hinata thought to herself as she snapped those other thoughts away. Now people would talk for sure!

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata hissed.

Sasuke reluctantly let her go. Oh how he wished he could really give these nosy people a show. It would go down in KU history.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I'm an ass." Sasuke responded.

Hinata pouted and Sasuke chuckled.

"So where are you headed?" Hinata asked.

"I still have one more class. Are you busy later?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked at her phone. It was 5:52

"Actually I'm on my way to meet someone for dinner." Hinata answered.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"His name is Gaara." Hinata replied to the unasked question.

Sasuke frowned. He'd seen the red-haired guy a couple of times. He was quarterback of the football team.

"On a date?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from asking.

Hinata blushed and waved her hands frantically.

"No! it's not like that!"Hinata exclaimed.

"So what is it like then?" Sasuke said, frowned still etched on his face.

"Yo why are you giving her the third degree, what are you her dad?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

Sasuke spun around to come face to face with Gaara.

"Mind your fucking Business Sabaku." Sasuke said, his frown turning into a glare.

"We're going out to dinner, so right now she is my business Uchiha." Gaara said returning the glare.

Hinata sensing the Hostility stepped in between the two.

"Sasuke-kun and Gaara-san please stop. There's no reason for this." Hinata pleaded.

Gaara glared at Sasuke for a little longer before turning to Hinata.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

" Yeah." Hinata said.

She turned to Sasuke. "We'll talk later ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He gave one last glare to Gaara before turning and walking away.

"Tch, what an asshole." Gaara said.

"Do not talk about Sasuke like that. He's just very protective of me." Hinata replied.

"If you say so." Gaara answered.

* * *

Hinata followed Gaara to the parking lot and they got into Gaara's car. They drove to a small italian place.

They went in and ordered their food. They were silent for a little while until Gaara broke it.

"Look I'm sorry I was all in your friend's face. But you have to admit he was being sort of a douche." Gaara said.

Hinata couldn't hold down her giggles. "Yeah he was being sort of..douchy." She said.

Gaara smirked.

"How are you friends with him anyway? He usually keeps his group tight. The rookies or whatever. Is it through Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Actually, we all grew up together, all of us in the rookies. We've known each other since grade school. We all happened to get into the same school. Some got into different schools but decided they wanted to keep the group together. I wanted to stay too but my dad wanted me to go to some private school." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I didn't know it was like that. I just thought the rookies were a bunch of assholes who thought they were better than everyone else. " Gaara admitted.

" We aren't like that! we're like one big family." Hinata said.

"Well they would never let anyone into their group you but you were kind of already part of it. And now it's official now that you've transferred here."

"I guess." Hinata responded.

"But enough about your friends, tell me about you, what's your major?" Gaara asked.

"Buisiness administration. and I'm minoring in Economics." Hinata answered. "What about you?"

"I'm a Fine arts Major, I also do graphic design." Gaara answered.

"That sounds cool. You should show me some of your work sometime!" Hinata said.

"Sure anytime you want." Gaara answered with a smirk.

Their convo was interrupted with the arrival of their foods.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and began to eat.

"So do you know what you want to do after this? After college I mean." Gaara asked.

"Well I'm going to take over my family's business." Hinata replied.

"Wait, you're the heiress to Hyuuga Corp?" Gaara asked.

"Yup." Hinata replied.

"Wow you're so...and don't take offense to this but you're much more humble than many Hyuuga's I know, including your cousin." Gaara replied.

Hinata giggled.

"Well you're not wrong. My family can be a bit stiff sometimes." Hinata said.

"But is it something you really want to do?" Gaara asked.

Hinata picked at the pasta on her plate. She'd never really given it much thought. She just knew this was what she was supposed to do.

"I'm not sure honestly." Hinata admitted.

"Well you still have time to decide. Just make sure in whatever you do, follow your heart." Gaara said.

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Gaara-san." Hinata said.

"Just Gaara, call me Gaara." He replied.

"OK. Gaara." Hinata said.

Gaara smirked at her. She was cute. Dangerously so. He wondered if she was single. He wasn't necessarily looking for love, but Hinata was...interesting.

"So if you don't mind me asking, are you seeing anyone?" Gaara asked.

Hinata blushed. He noticed she did that often. She should probably get that checked out.

"No, I'm not. W-why?" Hinata said, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Just curious. I'm not seeing anyone either. Haven't found the right person yet." Gaara said.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find someone soon!" Hinata said cheerfully.

Gaara chuckled.

They talked for a little while longer before leaving the restaurant. Gaara drove them back to campus and walked Hinata to the Rookies house.

"We should do this again sometime, I had alot of fun." Gaara said.

"Yeah me too." Hinata responded.

"Well, goodnight Hinata-chan." Gaara said.

"Good Night Gaara!" Hinata called.

Gaara smiled and then walked off to his dorm.

Hinata let out a deep breath. Now time to deal with her best friend.

* * *

Hinata walked into the house. She entered the living room where Kiba and Shikamaru played an intense game of shogi. Shino watched on quietly.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"He's locked himself in his room. Ever since he got back from class he's been in a mood. But that's typical Sasuke for you." Kiba answered.

"Oh...ok thank you." Hinata said and hurried up the stairs and knocked on Sasuke's door.

No response.

She knocked a second time.

Still no answer.

This time she banged on the door.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there open up!" Hinata exclaimed, repeatedly knocking on the door until an annoyed Sasuke yanked the door open.

"What!?" Sasuke sneered.

Hinata flinched at his tone.

Sasuke sighed and fully opened the door for Hinata to come in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Sasuke said, shutting the door behind them.

"That's ok." Hinata said, taking a seat on the bed.

Sasuke sat at his computer desk, which was a good 10 feet from the bed.

"So how was your date?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you it wasn't a date. " Hinata answered.

"If you say so." Sasuke responded.

"Why are you so mad anyway? And why were you acting like such a jerk earlier?" Hinata asked.

"I don't like him." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

Well its not that he didn't exactly like him, after all he barely knew the guy. What he didn't like was that he took Hinata out. His Hinata.

"Gaara is a really nice guy sasuke. I know you're protective of me but I can take care of myself." Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Besides don't you have a girl you're trying to woo?" Hinata added.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Trust me I'm trying." Sasuke said.

Hinata sighed. He hoped he got this girl soon. Maybe that would take the stick out his backside.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"The winter storm!" Hinata said.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"You could sing one of your songs for her!" Hinata shouted excitedly.

"Do you think this time she might get it?" Sasuke asked.

"Try to make it more..personal. Throw in something where she'll know its about her." Hinata said.

Sasuke smirked. It was actually a good idea.

"Thanks Hime-chan. I'll try that."Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed at being called "Hime-chan" again.

"Sasuke! You can't keep calling me that! Especially the girl might think we're together or something!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the strode over to where Hinata sat.

"Hime-chan, you will always be my hime-chan. No one comes between that. I don't care what anyone thinks." Sasuke answered.

Hinata blushed heavily and looked away from him. He was staring at her so intently. It made her insides feel funny but she didn't understand why. She suddenly aware of something warm pressed against her cheek. In her surprise she quickly turned and Sasuke's lips instead landed on her own.

Hinata broke the kiss much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"I'm sorry! I m-mean I shouldn't have turned like that." Hinata stammered.

"Why are you apologizing? I shouldn't have surprised you like that." Sasuke said.

"It's fine.I appreciate your sweet words, best friend." Hinata said.

Best Friend.

Hinata leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke looked back at her shocked.

"There that was much better. I should get going." Hinata said flashing him a sweet smile.

"Do you have to?" Sasuke asked softly.

Hinata's insides had that funny feeling again. The way he asked and the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to get some work done we'll hang out tommorow ok?" Hinata responded.

Sasuke frowned but nodded his head.

"Later Best Friend." Hinata said before scurrying out the room.

"Later hime."

* * *

Hinata closed the door behind him and turned down the hall almost running into Naruto.

"Woah Sorry Hinata-chan didn't see you there!" Naruto said.

"That's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling at him.

"Did you check on Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he was just upset at me earlier because I went out with Gaara Sabaku. They almost fought earlier. But He's fine now, I think." Hinata said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Alright, thanks, later Hinata-chan." Naruto exclaimed as he made his way to Sasuke's room.

Hinata made her way back to her own room, thinking about what happened. Sasuke was acting really weird. And the kiss, while it was accidental, Hinata couldn't help but note that his lips were extremely soft. But Sasuke had to stop the weird behavior otherwise the girl would never want to be with him! She knew he was just being playful but he should be more careful.

* * *

Naruto turned the knob on Sasuke's door since it was unlocked.

He walked in to see Sasuke sprawled on the floor with his red notebook in his hand.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and got up putting the book on his bed.

"I heard you almost fought Sabaku today, what's up with that?" Naruto asked.

"He was being an asshole." Sasuke answered.

"Hinata said you didn't like him and didn't want her to go out with him. Gaara is a nice guy Sasuke." Naruto said.

Gaara and Naruto became friends a week after they got to KU.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Bro you've been acting weird the last couple weeks don't you wanna talk about what's going on?" Naruto pleaded.

"No. Get the other band members together we're gonna have practice in 10." Sasuke said.

"How many songs did you write?" Naruto asked.

"4." Sasuke replied.

"Woahh that's a new record. And just in time too. We only have a few more weeks till Winter Storm." Naruto said.

"What ever. I'll be right back." Sasuke said, walking into the adjoingin bathroom.

Naruto nodded and sat on the bed waiting for Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke's magic book of musical genius. Sasuke's songs were always amazing. He helped sometimes, only when Sasuke let him. He fought the urge to peek at the new songs.

Naruto gave in to his urge and opened the book flipping through the pages. There were alot more songs in here that he'd never heard before, including the one he overheard Sasuke singing for Hinata the other day.

He flipped to the most recent entry.

"Hime Smiles?" Naruto questioned.

He continued to read the lyrics of the song. He read them once. He read them twice. Realization hit. A huge grin spread across his face, but it fell just as quickly when he heard a deep voice say;

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto made eye contact with an annoyed Sasuke for a second. He then threw the book back on the bed and tried to bolt out the door but Sasuke shut the door causing him to run into it.

"Ow Sasuke, so not cool." Naruto said rubbing his nose.

"You know the rule Naruto. " Sasuke said walking away to pick up his book.

"But let's cut to the chase. Are you in love with Someone?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

So the girl was in love with the Idiot for years and he couldn't figure it out, but yet he somehow figured it out from one song.

As if he could hear his thoughts Naruto added, "You know you're the most transparent in your music."

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"If you tell anyone I swear I will fucking kill you! Especially if you tell your loudmouth girlfriend!" Sasuke threatened.

Naruto blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Cut the shit, I know about you and Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Hehe it sorta just happened y'know?" Naruto said.

"And you've kept this from me." Sasuke said.

"Hey this is about you right now not me! How long have you had feelings for this girl? Who is she? Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you who, but I've loved her for a long time." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Since before college?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. She was in love with someone else the whole time." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Naruto wondered.

"You, Idiot." Sasuke admitted.

"Me? So its someone I know too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's been in love with you since we were kids. But you were always too far up Sakura's ass to notice." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Now you really have to tell me who it is!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nope. Anyways she thinks she's helping me get the attention of another girl but its really her. She even more oblivious than you." Sasuke added.

"So you're going to sing this song to her at the winter storm?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that."

"But wait, if you loved this girl why did you date all those other girls?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I know I regret it though." Sasuke responded.

Naruto was silent for a moment then a grin broke out on his face. He slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry! We'll get you your girl so you can finally get that stick out of your ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the sheet music and the two went to meet the other band members to practice.

* * *

Weeks passed and the semester was coming to an end. Sasuke grew anxious as the winter storm approached and he would be singing his songs for the first time.

He was even more anxious about his current status with his "Best friend." Ever since the kiss that missed, she seemed a little distant. He assumed she was just busy preparing for finals but now he wasn't so sure. She began skipping out on their weekly dinners together and it frustrated him.

Speaking of dinner, he found that he was extremely hungry and decided to go buy some take-out somewhere and head back to the house. As he walked along the street, searching for a restaurant he noticed Gaara coming out of a store. He held the door for someone. His worse fears were realized when Hinata walked out the door.

Sasuke promptly turned and began walking back in the opposite direction, even when Hinata called out to him.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 **Hey so I hoped you enjoyed, Sorry if the romance might be running a little slow, I don't want to rush it. But it's coming soon not to worry! Just brave these next few chapters with me!**

 **Please review and Stay Tuned.**


	5. The Winter Storm

**Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fic.**

* * *

Of course, he should have known. How could she just go behind his back like that and still see that red-headed douchebag! He figured something was up when she started becoming distant but he didn't think it would be like this. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, it was his own fault for dragging things on and not coming right out and telling her how he felt.

But he liked the game. Her struggle to figure it out when it's literally right under her nose. It was amusing, but clearly now killing things. He decided that he would go ahead and sing his song at the Winter storm and get it over with.

By the time he reached the house and got back to his room, his stomach grumbled. He forgot he never got the food because he was so angry.

But because he was so stubborn he went to bed hungry anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata hummed softly to herself as she got dressed for class. There were only a handful of weeks left and she couldn't wait for Christmas break! She thought KU was a super down to earth school and she was so happy her first semester here went so smoothly. And it was especially because of the friends she had.

Speaking of friends, she hadn't spoken to or hung out with Sasuke in a while. It wasn't because she didn't want to talk to him, but she had been so pre-occupied with school work and getting to know Gaara, that she wound up neglecting him. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her. She'd seen him walking on the street where she and Gaara were last night, but he didn't respond when she called out to him. She figured maybe he couldn't hear her, but now she's thinking otherwise.

She quickly finished getting dressed and headed down the hall to Sasuke's room.

As she lifted up her hand to knock the door flew open causing her to nearly jump 10 feet in the air.

Sasuke on the other hand was amused and also not surprised to see Hinata standing outside his door. He fought to suppress a smirk.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Morning Hinata." Sasuke to

Hinata felt a slight twinge of discomfort. She would've been fine with his annoying "hime-chan" or something. But he called her just "Hinata." She began to play with her fingers.

Sasuke Noticed her nervous habit but chose to ignore it.

"I was just wondering if everything was ok, we haven't hung out much lately." Hinata said.

"I'm fine." Sasuke responded.

With that he walked right past her.

Hinata opened her mouth to call out to him but nothing came out. Hinata frowned to herself. She decided she would try and talk to him later. They had Kakashi's class later so maybe he'd be in a better mood to talk by then.

* * *

Sasuke continued to brood for the rest of the day. He didn't mean to be an asshole to Hinata, but he was so angry he just didn't know what to do with himself.

He got to Kakashi's class, where Hinata sat waiting . She lifted her hand and waved at him. He did not return the gesture but he sat next to her anyway.

Hinata kept trying to talk to him but Sasuke evaded all her questions as much as possible.

Class was finally over, and Sasuke was the first one to get up. Hinata hurried behind him.

Sasuke opened the door to the classroom to reveal Gaara. His anger intensified.

Gaara tried not to show it, but he was surprised at the look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked angry, and there was something else he wasn't quite sure what to call it. But one thing was for sure, Sasuke definitely hated him for one reason or another.

Sasuke spoke not a word and brushed past him.

"Hey watch where you're going asshole!" Gaara said to Sasuke' retreating figure.

Sasuke did not turn or acknowledge Gaara.

Gaara turned back to Hinata who was looking at the uchiha sadly.

"What's up with him?" Gaara asked.

"He's not happy with me." Hinata answered honestly.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked as the two began walking towards the building exit.

"Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner toninght." Gaara answered.

"Oh, well maybe not tonight. I need to talk to Sasuke and find out why he's acting like this. He's never been so mean to me before." Hinata said sadly.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Gaara asked.

"Not really, I honestly think he's mad because of you." Hinata said.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"He doesn't like that I'm hanging out with you so much, and I haven't spent anytime with him in a while." Hinata responded.

"Ah, so he probably thinks he's being replaced. I'll admit I'd probably be annoyed but I wouldn't just straight up ignore you. Maybe it's something more." Gaara said thoughtfully.

Then it clicked and a knowing smirk graced his features.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." Gaara answered.

They finally arrived in front of the rookies house. Hinata hugged him goodbye and went inside to find her bestfriend before he became her ex-best friend.

* * *

Hinata walked into the house. She checked the living rooms and kitchen and dining room. It seemed no one was here. She headed up to the rooms but it was eerily quiet. She knocked on Sasuke's door. No response. Hinata huffed. Looked like she was home alone today.

She got up and went to her own room to occupy herself until Sasuke got home. She turned on her tv and watched some old movie for a while. When she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Hinata all but flew off her bed and threw her door open.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata pulled him by the arm into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

Sasuke kept a straight face but this was definitely the beginning of many of his fantasies.

"Sasuke-kun, are you mad at me?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment before responded.

"No. I'm not mad at you hime. " He responded.

Hinata let a small smile escape. He called her Hime. She didn't know why it affected her so much, but it made her feel good when he called her that, even if it was annoying sometimes. It made her feel special.

"Is it Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm not mad at him either." Sasuke answered.

"So what's the problem why aren't you talking to me?" Hinata asked exasperated.

Sasuke sighed and sat on Hinata's bed.

"I've been more angry at myself. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most amazing people on the planet. And I can't confess to a girl." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata looked at him emphatically resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the "Most amazing person on the planet "comment.

"I totally understand how you feel. I waited way too long to confess to Naruto, and now he's not available anymore. I'm happy for him though, and as long as he's happy i'm happy." Hinata said.

"Yeah but this is different. I've never felt this way about anyone. And it frustrates me that she can't see how much I love her. And the fact I chicken out everytime I have an opportunity to confess my love for her. " Sasuke said.

"Didn't you just say you were the most amazing person ever? Maybe you just need to be direct with her!" Hinata mused.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to move to fast. Especially she was in love with someone else." Sasuke said standing up again.

In 3 strides he made his way over to where Hinata stood. He gently cupped her face in his hands causing Hinata to blush at the close proximity.

She made eye contact with him and found that she couldn't look away. His eyes were black and deep. It was as if he could see right into her very soul. She felt that weird feeling in her stomach again. They held so much emotion she couldn't even begin to fathom how much he truly loved this girl. It almost made her jealous.

Would anyone ever love her like that?

"For a honor student you're pretty stupid." Sasuke said, breaking her out of her trance.

Hinata's jaw nearly dropped. Did he really just say that?

They were having a moment and he just ruins it. Typical Sasuke.

"Really?! That's so not cool Sasuke-kun." Hinata said pouting.

Sasuke Chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

He was very close. Dangerously close.

Hinata began to feel a heat pool deep in her tummy. Was he going to kiss her again? Why did he keep doing that?

Unless...Unless..No, that couldn't be it. There was no way he'd feel that way about her.

Sasuke released her. Hinata was surprised at herself for being disappointed that he let go.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me Sasuke-kun. I thought you were mad I was spending so much time with Gaara and that I was neglecting you. I didn't mean too I promise. Gaara is a really great guy if you give him a chance. I was just getting to know him." Hinata said.

Sasuke let out a breath.

"It's fine Hinata. But you owe me for all those missed dinners." He responded with a smirk.

Hinata flashed a huge smile at him causing Sasuke's throat to tighten.

"I gladly accept my punishment. I'm just happy you're still my best friend." Hinata said.

"I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to hime." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed. She leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to fight a blush.

"Hey if you aren't busy right now we could maybe go out for dinner?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much." Hinata said.

"Great. Let's go because I am starving." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the room.

"Hey are you guys going to get food?" A loud voice asked.

Sasuke groaned at the blonde bounding up the stairs.

Naruto was the KING of bad timing.

"Yes we are Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

"Can I come?! I just came from football practice and I'm so hungry and there's no food here." Naruto whined.

"Whatever loser. " Sasuke answered not hiding the irritation in his voice.

Naruto didn't notice of course.

Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"Hime, I'm going to bring the car around I'll be right back." He said and headed out the door.

"Hime?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Hinata blushed.

"Oh it's nothing he always calls me that." Hinata said waving it off.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't remember why that sounded so weird to him.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of Sasuke's car horn outside.

"Shall we?" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled and nodded her head and the two went outside to meet Sasuke.

* * *

The semester was finally coming to an end and the snow outside began to pile up like blankets.

It was finally the day of the winter storm.

Sasuke and the band were already at the auditorium setting up.

Sasuke was tuning his guitar when Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey are you ready to sing your song today?" Naruto asked.

"Actually there's been a change of plans." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out a set of sheet music from his guitar case.

"I know this is last minute but give this to the others we're doing this one instead." Sasuke said.

"What bro are you serious?" We have like two hours until the show starts!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're the best musicians in the whole school you guys will be fine. I'll be singing solo on this one." Sasuke said.

"I thought you wanted to impress your girl?" Naruto said.

"I do I just...can't." Sasuke replied and returned to tuning his guitar.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He always thought Sasuke was a person who was always so sure of himself.

"I don't know who you are, but the Sasuke I know wouldn't be afraid to go after what he wants. What I think is you're afraid this girl might reject you because she's one of the few who never had a crush on you. Do what you always do and make it happen." Naruto said, walking away to hand the sheet music to the others.

Sasuke sighed. As much as it pained him to say it, Naruto was right. He finished tuning his guitar and moved to help the others with the new song.

* * *

The Auditorium was packed. All the seats and even the space in front of the stage.

Hinata and the rest of the rookies that weren't in the band were in the front space waiting for the show to start.

"I'm so excited! I heard Sasuke-kun is actually going to sing tonight! If his singing is as good as his looks i'm throwing my bra onstage!" Ino exclaimed jiggling her chest for emphasis.

Sakura and Tenten snickered. Hinata giggled softly while blushing as ino's..boldness.

"You're his bestfriend you've heard him sing before right?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Once. He has an amazing voice." Hinata answered with a smile.

"I don't know how you haven't scooped him up already! He's the whole package and he definitely likes you, go for it!" Tenten said.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"There's no way he would like me. Besides he likes someone else." Hinata replied.

"Did he tell you that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But don't say anything!" inata added.

"Of course we wouldn't tell. Did he tell you who she was or what she's like?" Ino piped in.

Hinata sweat dropped, she could see the gears of crazy already spinning in Ino's head.

"He did mention she used to go to our school and she's here too. He said she was Beautiful and very kind. And that she loved sweets. That was about it." Hinata said.

The other girls looked at each other.

"Hinata, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you are an idiot." Tenten said.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Hinata's mouth hung open.

"That wasn't nice at all!" She exclaimed.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and turned to head back stage.

"I gotta go now we're about to start!" She said and scurried off.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon." Ino said throwing her arms around Hinata.

This is the second time someone said that to her. Was there something she was missing? Maybe the answer was right in front of her and she just wasn't seeing it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice begin to sing.

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends were glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

The people around her screamed loudly as the curtain opened.

She looked up at a huge grin grew on her face as she saw her friends onstage and she began to cheer as well.

Naruto was wearing a dark blue long sleeved fitted shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a chain that had a small orange fox at the end of it. It was unlike his usual bright clothing choices. It gave a different vibe to him and made him look, dare she say sexier.

All the women around her seemed to think the same thing because they screamed louder as he came out and continued singing.

 _Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine_  
 _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_  
 _It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_  
 _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_

 _My touch is black and poisonous_  
 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_  
 _I know you need it, do you feel it?_  
 _Drink the water, drink the wine!_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
 _Until we feel alright_

Hinata looked around the stage and smiled at her cousin and Tenten. Her eyes scanned the stage and she locked eyes with the person she was looking for.

A smile found its way on Sasuke's lips as he played his guitar. He winked at Hinata causing her to blush and some of the girls in the front to faint.

 _I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_  
 _I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_  
 _Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_  
 _Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

 _My touch is black and poisonous_  
 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_  
 _I know you need it, do you feel it?_  
 _Drink the water, drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends were glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends were glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
 _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends were glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious!_

Naruto finally finished pumping his fists in the air. The screams around Hinata were deafening. She too joined in on the noise. They were amazing! She couldn't wait for the next song. She hoped Sasuke sang this time.

The host went on and introduced the next act.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura went back stage to greet their friends.

Sakura pulled Naruto in for a kiss, which Hinata tried her best to ignore.

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ino who punched him in his arm.

"In your dreams!" She said.

Sasuke waltzed over to where Hinata stood.

"So what'd you think?" Sasuke said putting his arm around Hinata.

Ino nudged tenten in the ribs.

Hinata blushed at the close contact. While Sasuke usually dressed in dark colors, today he opted for a red muscle tee He also had black skinny jeans but with chains hanging off the side. She didn't realize Sasuke had such defined...muscles. Her face turned even more red just thinking about it. Hinata noticed he also had a chain around his neck but it had a purple snake on it. She made a mental note to ask about the animal chains later.

"It was amazing! I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing though." Hinata said.

"I'm glad you'll be here to listen. You better be the loudest one in the crowd. Hime." Sasuke teased and poked her forehead.

"Ahem."

Sasuke and Hinata looked back to see everyone watching their interaction.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Are you ready to sing Sasuke? We're back up in 5." Kiba said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sasuke scowled. "Alright,alright i'm coming!" He said.

"See you on the flip-side Hime!" Kiba snickered.

Sasuke all but dragged kiba away.

"Hime?" Naruto wondered aloud as he headed to take his place back on stage.

His eyes widened in realization as he made the connection.

"Now it all makes sense!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Quit talking to yourself and get up here!" Neji yelled.

Naruto broke out of his stupor and ran on stage to grab his guitar just in time for the curtains to go up.

The others began the intro with Neji and Naruto singing backgroud vocals.

Woo-aahh, woah, woah, woah

The audience watched in confusion as Sasuke put his guitar down and grabbed a mic.

 _If you're a lover, you should know_  
 _The lonely moments just get lonelier_  
 _The longer you're in love_  
 _Than if you were alone_  
 _Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo_

Everyone shook themselves out of their initial shock and the crowd began to go wild.

 _I don't want to be afraid_  
 _The deeper that I go_  
 _It takes my breath away_  
 _Soft hearts electric souls_  
 _Heart to heart and eyes to eyes_  
 _Is this taboo?_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

Wooo-ahh, _Woah, Woah Woah,_

Gaara Usually didn't come to these things, but he figured there was a first time for everything. Plus he promised Hinata. He spotted her near the front and began to make his way towards her.

Sasuke bent low at the front of the stage, as girls tried to grab onto him and screamed like crazy as if he was singing to them. His eyes were on Hinata though.

 _I think of you from time to time_  
 _More than I thought I would_  
 _You were just too kind_  
 _And I was too young to know_  
 _That's all that really matters_  
 _I was a fool_

Naruto smiled from where he stood. This only further confirmed his suspicions.

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

Gaara finally made his way to where Hinata was. Hinata hugged him excitedly and Sasuke quickly got up and walked around the stage as he continued to sing. His eyes never left Hinata's.

Hinata on the other hand, looked around to see if she could spot the girl he was looking at so intensely.

Gaara smirked up at Sasuke.

 _Woah,_ _woah_

 _Woah, woah_

 _Those thoughts of past lovers_  
 _They'll always haunt me_  
 _I wish I could believe_  
 _You'd never wrong me!_  
 _Then will you remember_  
 _Me in the same way_  
 _As I remember you_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

 _Woah, woah_  
 _Woah, woah_  
 _In your house of memories_  
 _Woah, woah_  
 _Promise me a place (woah, woah)_

The screams in the building radiated off the walls. Sasuke narrowly dodged a bra that came flying his way.

He Saw Hinata jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs. She still didn't get it though.

He picked up an aucoutic guitar and began to play the intro for "Hime Smiles."

"Glad you grew some balls bastard." Naruto whispered to him.

Sasuke sent him a glare before jumping down into the pit in front of the stage. He stood before Hinata and began singing.

 _I was fine, just a guy living on my own,_  
 _Waiting for the sky to fall._  
 _Then you called and changed it all, doll._

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's antics. He threw his arm around her.

 _Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in._  
 _We both know you'd already win._  
 _Mm, your original sin._

 _You fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey,_  
 _You fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,_

The rest of the band joined in.

 _Hime smiles like Hime doesn't care,_  
 _She lives in her world, so unaware._  
 _Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_

 _Hime,_  
 _(Hime, Hime, Hime)_  
 _Oh Hime,_  
 _(Hime)_  
 _Are you saving me?_

The music suddenly changed to a more latin pop rock type beat. He Spun Hinata Around and just this once allowed other girls to dance around around him. (Only Ino and Sakura of course)

 _Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way._  
 _I'd really hoped that you would stay,_  
 _But you left and went your own way, babe._  
 _I don't mind, take your time, I got things to do_  
 _Besides sit-around-and-wait-for-you._  
 _Oh and I hope you do too._

In one leap Sasuke jumped back on stage and swapped his acoustic for electric.

 _You fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey,_  
 _You fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,_

 _Hime smiles like Hime doesn't care,_  
 _She lives in her world, so unaware._  
 _Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_

Hinata beamed at Sasuke, for the first time in a while he looked so carefree. The only thing that bothered her was the fact he used "Hime" so many times in the song. By now everyone was almost used to him calling him that. People might think-

 _Hime,_  
 _Oh Hime,_  
 _Are you saving me?_

 _It's killing me inside!_  
 _Consuming all my time,_  
 _You've left me blind!_

Could he really-?

 _And when I think I'm right,_  
 _You strip away my pride,_  
 _You cast it all aside, but I say,_

Hinata looked at Sasuke's whose deep obsidian eyes never left her face.

 _Hime smiles like Hime doesn't care,_  
 _She lives in her world so unaware._  
 _Does she know that my destiny lies with her,_

She stopped dancing and Sasuke watched as understanding washed over her face.

 _Hime,_  
 _(Hime)_  
 _Oh Hime,_  
 _(Hime)_  
 _Are you saving me?_

She finally got it.

As the crowd was super loud once again, Sasuke paid them no mind as he saw Hinata running out of the auditorium. He dropped his guitar and ran backstage to try to catch her.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he finally caught up to her.

She was little, but damn she was fast.

He found her in an empty classroom with tears running her face.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked taking a seat next to her.

"Sasuke I-I'm so sorry! All this time I thought it was someone else. You were giving me clues left and right and it was me all along I feel so-'

Sasuke Silenced her with his lips on her.

He kissed her softly at first but something burning inside him caused him to deepen the kiss. To his surprise she met him with equal fervor.

When he finally pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Hime." Sasuke said.

"I just wish I'd figured it out sooner." Hinata replied.

"Doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is now. You and me. Will you be mine, Hime?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I thought you said I'd always be your hime?" Hinata said.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata in for another kiss when someone suddenly coughed.

"I swear Naruto I'm going to kill you one of these days!" Sasuke exclaimed as he turned to greet the intruder.

To his surprise it was actually Gaara standing there.

"I saw Hinata run out and wanted to know if she was ok., But she seems to be fine, so I'm just going to go." Gaara said awkwardly.

"Hold on." Sasuke said.

Sasuke jogged up to Gaara and they went in the hall.

"You're actually a good singer Uchiha, I have to give my props." Gaara started.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Look-" Sasuke began but Gaara cut him off.

"I understand completely, I suspected something was going on or that you at least had feelings for her. While I do like her as well, I don't think what I feel can ever compare to how you feel. So I won't interfere. But The moment you fuck up i'm jumping in." Gaara said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Trust me that isn't happening anytime soon. But Thanks, And I guess I owe you an apology for being an ass." Sasuke said.

"I was sorta an ass too though." Gaara said.

Gaara reached his hand out and Sasuke returned the shake.

"You're not all that Bad Sabaku." Sasuke said.

"Likewise Uchiha. You know, I actually play a little guitar too." Gaara added.

"Maybe we can test that out someday." Sasuke replied.

"Looking foward to it." Gaara said.

"We'll be back in a little bit." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Hurry though, the storm is about to begin." Gaarra said before running back to the auditorium.

Sasuke walked back in the classroom but locked the door behind him this time.

"Everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Everything is perfect." Sasuke replied as he captured the Hyuuga's lips once more.

Hinata melted into his kiss. For someone like Sasuke, his kiss was soft and velvety. If she'd known she probably would've thrown her bra too.

His arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss and pushed her against the desk.

Hinata gasped in surprise. Sasuke began to lightly run his fingers down her arm. This cause Hinata to get goosebumps. He stopped kissing her and opted to kissing her cheek, then made his way along her jaw line before settling on her slender neck.

Sasuke couldn't help but take in Hinata's scent. She smelled of Vanilla and lavender and it drove him crazy. He gave an experimental lick.

Hinata's eyes widened. Just What was Sasuke doing? And why did it feel like this? She couldn't help the heat that began to pool between her legs as he slowly ran his tongue up and down her neck. She'd never gotten this far with a guy before. Or more like a guy hasn't gotten this far with her.

But It felt good. Although it felt good, she wasn't ready for, whatever was happening here.

Hinata lightly pushed Sasuke back.

"What's wrong Hime?" Sasuke asked.

"Um I think we should slow down a bit." Hinata said.

Sasuke released her the same second.

"I'm so sorry, I went too far." Sasuke said.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I'm not mad. But we really should be getting back. The others will be looking for us soon." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed her hand and they made their way back to backstage. Where everyone was getting dressed to go outside.

"Bastard you finally did it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up as they approached a group.

Hinata blushed heavily and Sasuke face-palmed.

"Fucking idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"It's about time you got it Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

"How many of you guys knew?!" Sasuke asked.

Everyone but Neji and Kiba raised their hands. Even Shino and Chouji's hands were up.

"You're good at hiding but not as good as you hoped." Chouji said.

Sasuke fought the heat rising to his face.

"So you guys are together now?" Neji asked.

Sasuke and Hinata both nodded their heads.

"Don't hurt her. Remember we sleep under the same roof." Neji said.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Everyone finished getting dressed and headed outside where people already began the snowball fight. Every one took cover immediately.

Naruto of course was the first to begin his barrage of snowballs and anyone and everyone he could. Everyone soon joined in and quite a few of them ganged up on Naruto nearly burying the poor blonde in a pile of snow.

It was the end of a great day.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was laughing at the blonde's antics.

It was a perfect day.

Suddenly he felt the cold wet substance hit him in the face. He looked back at the guilty blonde who was starting to become the bane of his existence.

Naruto ran for his dear life as Sasuke gave chase.

Thus was the Perfect Storm.

* * *

 **Ok guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. More fluff to come in upcoming chapters. I'm not 100% about the ending tbh, tell me what you guys think! Feel free to review or PM me any ideas or suggestions. Thank You!**

 **The Songs in this chapter are all written by and owned by Panic! at the Disco.**

 **1)Victorious**

 **2)House of Memories**

 **3)Sarah Smiles* (I just changed all the sarahs' in the song to say Hime instead to fit the story. But in the actual song it says Sarah)**

 ****P.S. I love you Brendon Urie**


End file.
